Happy birthday, Jade
by WellWishes
Summary: Another year, another birthday. I'd be quite happy to forget about it and sleep all day instead, but somebody just won't let it go without a celebration.


**A/N: I uploaded this to Tumblr yesterday in celebration of Jade's (And Liz's) birthday and thought I'd post it here too. Just some little piece I put together out of boredom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these things, but you know the drill. I don't own Victorious or the characters, no matter how awesome it would be if I did.**

* * *

It was that time of the year again, my birthday, a day that I dread above all else, besides maybe Christmas. It's not like anyone ever cared, or remembered, so why bother? So, I survived another year without dying, big whoop! The only thing birthdays are good for are money and gifts, and I haven't had either of those since I was 7, at least not from my dad, so why celebrate another useless day?

And even if my school, for lack of a better word, 'friends' remembered, at least they knew not to mention it. Apparently, if they did, I would get twice as grouchy as I usually would. All I did was threaten to saw Robbie's head off with blunt scissors that one time he tried to wish me a happy birthday, it's not like I actually did it.

When Beck and I first started dating, he insisted we did something, a movie, a meal, but when I sulked all the way through everything, he soon learnt his lesson. He did use to give me a cup of coffee whenever he saw me on my birthday, but that's as far as I'd allow with presents, they were a waste of time and money, but coffee is always good.

This year, however, we're not together, and instead of having the boy bring me my 'birthday coffee', as he once called it, I had to deal with someone a lot more insistent and far too sickeningly excitable over this day than he ever was.

"I know what day it is!" Tori sang in greeting as I stomped over to the front door and flung it open. I didn't appreciate being woken up by the incessant ringing of the door bell, but the glare I gave her didn't even falter the bright smile that was plastered across her face.

"Congratulations!" I smirked sarcastically. "You've finally learnt the days of the week!"

"No!" I turned around to drag myself back to my bedroom, hoping for some more sleep, only to have Tori follow me inside, whining in my ear. "I mean, I know today is your-"

"No one cares what day it is!" I snapped irritably, stopping in my tracks and spinning around, almost having Tori crash in to me.

The girls' bottom lip jutted out in a pout at my harsh words and it melted my annoyance a fraction. "I care!" She recovered quickly. "Jade's it's your birthday! What do you mean no one cares?"

I cringed, I was hoping she didn't know, but Tori has a way of finding anything out. Instead of answering, I just stormed off to my room, knowing she would follow like a lost little puppy dog. She doesn't like being alone in my house, apparently it 'gives her the creeps'. Calling her a big baby and locking her inside by herself for a few hours when she told me this didn't help the situation, but I can't really complain when she willingly follows me to the bedroom.

"Jade!" Of course, she wasn't satisfied without an answer "Jade. Are really just going to sleep all day, instead of cele-"

"Yes." I cut her off, wanting to avoid her saying any more of those words. Really, I thought after knowing me for 3 years and dating for 2 months, she'd have learnt by now.

"Jade!" She tried again as I climbed back into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around my body, despite it being overly hot for 11 in the morning. When I didn't respond, I felt the bed lower slightly, and soon enough Tori was crawling in next to me, the pout back firmly on her lips and the biggest puppy dog eyes that even I had trouble saying no to.

"Vega." I stated, which seemed to please her a little.

"Come on!" She tugged at the hand lying beside my head until I growled and snapped my teeth at her fingers, which only seemed to spur her on and make her giggle. "Why won't you celebrate? Everyone celebrates their birthday!"

"Not me." I deadpanned with a yawn. "Can I go back to sleep yet?"

I heard her huff, mumbling something that sounded like "But, it's 11 o'clock on your birthday." And I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep with her sulking beside me. I had half a mind to just kick her out of the bed and fall back into my slumber, but before I could put my plan into action, Tori's fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist, pinning my arms above my head as she moved to straddle my waist. She was wearing a smirk that was reserved only for me and all thoughts of sulking and sleeping evaporated from my mind.

"Alright then." She said slowly, popping open the top button of the flannel shirt she was wearing. "If you don't want to celebrate like a normal birthday girl would, why don't we celebrate in our own way?"

"I'm not celebrating anything." I reminded her as I quickly flipped us over, because, quick frankly, _I'm _the one on top in this relationship. "But, I like where this idea is heading, so maybe I'll consider it."

Tori's face lit up instantly, but before she could say any more about chizzing birthdays, I planted my lips firmly on hers, pulling away the second she tried to kiss me back. "This doesn't mean I like today, Vega."

"Whatever" She murmured, her eyes hooded, threading her fingers into my hair and pulling my head back down so our lips were just a breath away. "But I will make you like your birthday, Jade."

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged before closing the distance between us, glad that I was home alone today.

Xxx

"This isn't funny, Vega! You know I hate being blindfolded!"

"Oh, hush!" Tori's voice sounded beside me. "The longer you complain, the longer it stays on. Besides, we're almost there anyway."

It was now 2 o'clock and I was stuck in Tori's car, my eyes covered by one of my own black scarves she had stolen and tied around my head, heading to who knows where. This was one of the few times I was annoyed that the girl had _finally _passed her driving test, yet even more annoyed that I'd somehow let her convince me to leave the house in the first place.

"I hate you." I huffed, to which Tori just laughed.

"No, you don't."

"Fine. I extremely dislike you right now."

"Better." I felt the car turn sharply and briefly wondered if Tori took driving tips from her sister, before the vehicle came to a stop and the noise of the engine was killed.

"Oh, good!" I sighed in relief, reaching up to undo the knot in the scarf, only for my hand to be stopped.

"Nope! Not yet!" I could practically hear Tori grinning. "We have to get inside first."

I groaned. "Are you serious? I trusted you enough to drive me to wherever the hell we are while I had no eyesight, now you're going to walk me in too? Vega, you trip over your own feet on a good day and I'd rather not get run over before I find out where the hell you've taken me."

I didn't have to see her to know Tori rolled her eyes at me. I heard the car door open, then shut, then a moment later mine was open too and my girlfriends hands slipped into my own, helping me up out of my seat.

"If you're going to walk me off a cliff, I will have to kill you."

"I'm not _you, _Jade" Tori laughed from behind me. "But, now that you mention it…" She placed both her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them a little before lightly shoving me, only enough to make me stumble, yet also nearly have a heart attack.

"Dammit, Tori!" I growled, spinning around to face in the direction I think she was standing. "You ever do that again and I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, cut off my hair in my sleep, tie me to the top branch of the tree outside you house, push me off the top of the school, I've heard them all before."

I don't know when my threats stopped working on her or when I'd willingly let her guide me to a place unknown, but here we were now, cautiously staggering along until Tori guided me to a halt. With all the noise around us and the familiar smell of sushi, I instantly knew where we were, but why Tori had to blindfold me to bring me here was a different question.

"Ready?" Her voice whispered in my ear, causing me to involuntarily shudder. After fumbling for a moment, Tori finally undid the blindfold and let it fall slowly from my eyes. I blinked at the bright lights now invading my vision and almost jumped at the squeal that erupted in front of me.

"SURPRISE!"

My dazed look turned to a full on glare as my eyes adjusted and the shocking red of Cat's hair came into focus. She was sat in one of the many booths in Nozu, grinning like an idiot, surrounded by Andre, Beck and Robbie, all of whom looked extremely uncomfortable. They all scooted around as Tori shimmed into her seat, signalling me to follow suit. However, instead of following her commands, I turned on my heel and began to make my way out of the sushi place, knocking Sinjin over on my way.

"I told you she didn't like birthdays." I heard Beck say.

I was completely unsurprised when Tori turned up by my side just seconds later, slightly out of breath from running after me. I was at her car, knelt down and examining the keyhole for the best way to break in until she pushed me away, scowling.

"What is with you, Jade!" She seethed. "I'm trying to do something nice, for your _birthday_, and all you do is storm off!"

"I told you!" I hissed back through gritted teeth, getting to my feet. "I. Don't. Like. Birthdays."

"Why not!" She few her arms up in exasperation. "What's not to like? You get presents, hang around with your friends all day, eat cake-"

"I've had no presents, I see you guys almost everyday anyway, there's only so much a girl can take and cake makes you fat." I countered.

"Alright…" Tori trailed off, biting her lips as she thought. "Well, you're another year older, that's worth celebrating, right?"

"Why? Just 'cause I haven't died yet means everyone should give me tacky cards and stuff I never wanted anyway?"

Tori sighed, shaking her head at me. "Jade" She pleaded. "Can't we just go back inside and have some fun with our friends? We don't have to celebrate your birthday, if you hate it so much. I just… I just wanted you to have a nice time instead of sulking around the house like I knew you would."

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, delaying a reply. She must have gone to a lot of trouble to do this for me, even if it was just getting our friends together. They all knew how much I greatly despised this day, how they even thought it would be a good idea to turn up was beyond me.

"Alright." I relented. "I suppose I could give it a shot. Just this once. Happy now?"

"Yay!" Tori beamed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"On second thoughts, I will come inside only if you swear you'll never do that again. You looked like Cat."

"Promise!" Tori nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the building, to where our friends were still seated; discussing something I probably couldn't care less about.

"It was Tori's idea!" Robbie quickly squeaked, being the first to spot us coming back. "Please don't rip off my head!"

"Relax, Shapiro." I said, settling into a seat beside him, with Tori squashing herself to my left. "I'm going to stay. But if any of you mention the 'b' word, I'm out of here, got it?"

"Brussel sprouts? Cat questioned, while the others nodded in agreement to my condition.

"She means birth-mmph!" Rex was quickly silenced by Robbie slapping his hand over the puppets mouth, giving me an apologetic look, to which I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with so I can go back home,"

Xxx

Somehow, we ended up staying at Nozu until 6pm. We talked, ate, sang some karaoke and, I hate to admit it, it wasn't half bad. Now Tori was sat in the driver's seat beside me, the biggest smile I think I've ever seen slapped across her face, looking pleased as punch. When we stopped at a traffic light, she knocked my knee with her fist, flashing me a toothy grin.

"You had a good time, didn't you?"

I laughed. "What makes you think that, Vega?"

She turned her attention back to the road as the lights changed, the smile not even faltering. "You didn't run out, or scream at anyone. Some may say that's progress."

"Whatever." I dismissed, staring out of my window. "I guess, maybe, I didn't exactly hate it."

"So, you had a good time." Tori insisted with something akin to pride in her voice.

"If I say yes, will you shut up about it?"

"Only if you mean it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I had a good time. Better?"

"Much."

The rest of the trip to my house was silent, yet not even the idiot who cut her off at a junction could wipe the smirk from Tori's face. There was still too many hours left of this day, so we crashed on my couch, with Tori snuggled up to me as one of my 'less scary'- her words, not mine- movies played on the tv.

"Hey, Jade?"

I hummed to show she had my attention.

"What's the real reason you don't like birthdays?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, tearing my eyes away from the screen to look down at her. "I dunno. I suppose, I've never really had a good one. Well, at least, not since my 8th birthday, when mom and dad decided their present to me was telling me they were getting a divorce."

Tori sat up a little straighter at this, her eyebrows drawn in concern. "Really?"

"Yup." I nodded, popping the 'p'.

"Aww, Jade. I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Not many people do" I shrugged. "I don't care. Besides, now I think about it, it's probably the best present I've ever been given."

"Oh!" Tori surprised me by almost jumping out of her seat so she could rummage around in the back pocket of her skinny jeans. "I almost forgot!"

After a moment, she retrieved whatever it was she'd been trying to get and placed it into the palm of my hand with a shy smile, covering it with her own fingers so I couldn't quite see what it was.

"Do I want this?" I questioned, wiggling my fingers under what felt like a thin chain. "It's been near your butt all day, it's probably infected with Vega cooties."

"I don't have cooties!" Tori said immediately, looking offended. "And you've never complained about my butt before!"

I smirked. "Whatever. Will you just let me see what it is now?"

The shy smile returned as Tori slowly took her fingers away, revealing to me a delicate bracelet with the tiniest little scissor charm attached in the middle. I gawped at it for a moment, looked up at Tori, then back at the bracelet again, not quite knowing what to say.

"Do you like it?" Tori asked in a soft voice.

I gulped, nodding as I tried to find my voice. "I- I do."

My girlfriend carefully took the bracelet from my palm, attaching it around my wrist, where I watched the small scissors dangle. "You didn't have to."

Tori shrugged, smiling sheepishly. She leant forward, kissing me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Jade."

"Yeah." I murmured, feeling a sense of happiness on my birthday for the first time in years. "Thanks."


End file.
